Stupid Shit
by Ydriel
Summary: For once, Dean does not move. Castiel comes to teleport himself literally a step away from him but he does not move and does not complain about his personal space.


**It's a text that I have wrote some months ago but it was not really good but not totally bad. So, I rewrote it, but for now no one have corrected it so there's probably faults, I'm trully sorry.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Castiel look the arm of Dean who's leaning against his torso :

"-I thought you said you wanted personal space ?

-Yeah, I said a lot of stupid shit."

The soldier of God adds nothing, tilting his head slightly to the Winchester smiles without realizing it, he really like when his friend do that. So he surprise himself to itemize his face, specialy his lips, noticing they shake a bit. Without realizing that the human look them, Castiel rehumidifies his lower lip. Sudently, something come to pose on them, the lips of Dean.

He have do that really spontaneously, he had just want it, that wasn't thoughtful. At first, no one of them have reacted. But, gradually, while the tongue of Dean claim the way for the mouth of the angle, a hand come hang on his black hairs. Sadly, they needs to resume them breath. So, the blue eyes of Castiel become anchored in the deep green eyes of the human. His lips shake, but he ask :

"-That was a stupid shit ?

-No, affirm the Winchester. It was not."

So the soldier of God catch the collar of the shirt of the hunter, attracting him closer to him. Making they lips clash against, more eagerly, intensly.

"-You know what could be a stupid shit ? asking the brown. "

The angle nod negatively.

"-Go to a bedroom.''

It had not then needed less for Castiel to teleport to bedroom, or more exacly, on the bed.

The hand of Dean comes hang on the hair of the body above him, bringing back his face closer his lips. He pulling also on the trench coat, passing the body of it proprietor under his own. His lips then retunrn against the one of the angel and begin slowly to descend gradually. In first, they explores his jaw, feeling the slight beard tickling his nose. Next come the neck, where he made some wet kisses and let the mark of a hickey. Castiel let a moan escape from his mouth, reddenig when he sees the smile that the sound to give to his lover. This one stands up, resting his pelvis against the soldier's hips. So, he undose his blue tie, sends it to a corner of the room, and stain remover all the buttons of the shirt.

The hunter's mouth was getting ready to go back to Castiel's lips when he stopped him :

"-Can I take off some of your clothes ?"

Dean smile and come nibble one of his hears before whisper :

" Dont ask if you want, do it."

The soldier of God then stands up, involuntarily rubbing their two start of erection, and hastens to send the shirt and t-shirt of his lover in the same place as his trench coat, all with a greed that the Winchester did not know to him. The brown feel himself more comfortable, but not less hot. Kissing his lover, he bring him back on the matelas and restart to descend on his torso. Back on his neck, he let a new hickey, harvesting a moan or two. But the most interesting is lower, on the new way who's open for the hunter. His tongue then slips on the top of his torso, going up to one of his nipples.

Dean's gaze is anchored in his angelic blue eyes, detailing his lover's face. The angel, eyes half open, bites one of his lip, trying not to make too much noise. The hunter retards biting his ear, whispering :

" Made all the noise you want, I want hear your moans. I want they break everything around us."

Castiel smiles and hang on his brown hair, bring him to him, kissing him deeply. So, the Winchester come back to one of his nipples, his tongue grazed it, making to the soldier's sighs of frustration. The hunter kiss gently his pectoral, then he kiss the nipple, licking it slowly, making moan the angel. So, for hear his reaction, he bits kindly and, like he had hoped, his lover moans loudly. He continous a little bit, playing with the sensitivity, but quickly he he traces with the tip of his tongue a path on the pale belly.

But before he reaches the pants, he feels Castiel's hands rest on his hips. He gently forces him to rise to his lips, kissing him greedily. The angel comes to kisses his neck, going to his ear, he whispering:

"It's my turn to play.''

The hunter smiles and let him come above his body. The angel does not see it, but when he straightens his body, his shirt slips from his body and falls next to the bed, that's terribly sexy for the human. Also, at the same time, the sex of the soldier and that of his lover rubs against each other, causing a loudly moan from Dean. So, an idea come into the head of the one with dark hair. He move his hips, rubbing again their erections hindering by the tissue. The frustration make them moan in a one sound. He continue, varying intensity, bringing out of their mouths a salvo of excited moaning. Instinctively, the hands of the Winchester come to rest on the hips , accompanying the movement. But, over time, the pressure on their sexs becomes too annoying, so the youngest decides to undo the belt and pants of his lover.

They look at each other, seeming to hesitate. But, as guided by Providence, their lips kiss again and they lets themself be carry away by their sensations. Dean's hand slips into the pants of his lover, he comes pet the sex through the tissue. Castiel's thighs are tightening slightly against each other, some moans comes out of his mouth, the caress raises the red on his cheeks. The angel then decides to stop the hand in his pants, he returns kiss his lover. Lying down on him to deepen the kiss, they make their body waving with each other. The hands of the Wincheste is strolling in the back of his lover, his legs are mingled with his. He exchanges the position of their bodies, the human is dominant.

The kiss is prolonged, long and hot. Then, Dean goes back to explore the body of his lover, tracing a way of kisses to up his underpant. Up to this point, the hunter knew how to do it, nothing really differed from his former experiences, but to remove this underpant is to open a new door. Castiel decides to act as a key. He puts his hand on the face of his lover and come kiss him to reassure him. So, the Winchester remove it and open the door with a big kick.

He come depose his lips on the top of the sex of the angel. He hesitates a few seconde but he think to the open door and kiss the top. He then slides his tongue along the pulpit, making yelps his lover. So, he do it again, enjoying the sounds. His tongue come again on the top. Next, his mouth take the acorn of Castiel and made his tongue turn on it. The Dean mouth come capture in full the dick. In first, slowely, he begin to sucks, made simply turn his tongue on the pulpit. But, gradualy, he begins to gain confidence in his gestures, reassuring by the supplicant groans of the soldier. The Winchester really take the thing quickly, the loud groans of the angel encompasses the whole room :

" -D-Dean, I want more..."

So, the Hunter leave the south and goes back to the lips of the angel.

"-Do you want..., try to ask the brown. Do you...

-I want you inside me..."

Dean breathes loudly and come puts his lips in the neck of his lover, depositing some wet kisses. He then traces a new way of kisses, to the sex of Castiel. Once there, he takes a new breath of air and comes put three of his own fingers in his mouth to lubricate them. When he think it's enough, he come slowly spread the legs of the soldier. He thrust one finger in, feeling his lover bow. He start to move inside trying to do his best, the breath of the one with the dark hair is accelerating. So, the Winchester decide to add a another finger, his moves are slow but more certain. To the hear of the supplicants moans, he tells himself that he can add a last finger. This one cut the breath of the angel, the humans stop to move. His lover take himself to move again on his fingers, moaning harder. So they leave the hot den and he gets up for finishes to off his clothes.

The angel come so sit on the legs of his lover, he feel two strong hands come on his hips. Dean force him to turn his head, deeply kissing him. The hands on the hips of Castiel comes to place him on the tail of the Winchester. To the first move, the hunter can stop the grunt of pleasure who's escape from his mouth. While the hunter continues to move slowly inside him, the angel comes to put his arms around his shoulders and get hold of his lips. Then, his mouth go under his jaw, let some littles kiss, descending on the neck for mark the skin with a hickey.

The movement of Dean's pelvis accelerates, Castiel accompanies him while moving his hips. Their moans fill the room, echoing against the walls. Their lips cling to each other.

"Harder, ask the trembling voice of the angel.''

The hunter smiles and accede to his request. He change of position, performing harder and faster moves. He feel the fingernails of his lover snag on his shoulders, clawing him. The Winchester's hand comes on the sex of his lover, stalling his masturbating movement on the movement of theirs pelvis. Their breath becomes more and more ransacked, their moans more noisy. The soldier come in first, followed closely by the hunter.

They let themselves both fall back on the mattress, leaning against each other.

"I think you got more lesson from the pizzaman, right ? ask the Winchester.''

Castiel smile but don't answer, he just come kiss the lips of Dean.


End file.
